Damon's chance
by cold as ice 1915
Summary: The mysterious figure emerged from the fine cloud bank that had settled over the graveyard. Something pulled her towards this tiny town, something powerful, dark, and handsome.
1. Just another day

**third person:**

It was a typical day In Fell's Church when everything changed. Nothing remained the same. The trees whispered the arrival of a stranger. And even the clocks all over the town stopped as the mysterious figure emerged from the fine cloud bank that had settled over the graveyard. Something pulled Vanessa towards this tiny town, something powerful, dark, and handsome, something that called to her every being, her every reason to exist.

Elena Gilbert sat next to Stefan Salvatore in their English class discussing the difference between "who" and "whom." Damon sat alone three rows down and two desks away from the girl whom he had loved but only seemed to love his pathetic excuse of a brother. It was two years after Elena and Damon had saved Stefan and they still were in love they way they had always been. Damon knew that this feeling of hatred inside of him would pass, it always did, but this time it was different. There was no way for him to get over this.

"This was the third time Stefan has gotten the girl's love: first with our mother, then Katherine, and now Elena," Damon whispered to himself glancing at the two of them. Even though it was only a quick glimpse he saw it all. Elena had her hand rapped tightly in Stefan's. It was a mistake for Damon to look over at them, for it sent new tremors of rage down his spine. He felt Power surge into him from the rage but he suppressed it when Bonnie looked at him and shook her head slightly. Bonnie had just recently become aware of her ability to sense Power.

"God these lectures go on and on." Matt said as they looked over their textbooks. Damon smiled a half-second smile and then let the mask slip back into place. It was not easy for Damon Salvatore to just sit there, while his classmates learned what he had centuries ago. When the bell finally rang, Stefan twirled Elena around before they left, hand in hand, to lunch. Damon felt his anger disappearing as he saw Elena give him a sad smile.

Vanessa walked to the front desk with her fake notebooks, backpack, pencils, pens. She noticed the many stares at her but didn't stop to notice till a boy with dark russet colored skin stepped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Tyler. You must be new here. Would you like me to walk with you to your next class, I'd be glad to." He said walking backwards with her.

"No thank you. I can find my own way." Vanessa said rather impressed that Tyler could keep up with her longer strides.

"Really it's not a problem if you want someone to walk with." Tyler pressed. Putting his arm out in front of her.

"She said she's fine!" Damon Salvatore said lowering Tyler's hand.

Damon's POV

"She said she's fine!" I said lowering Tyler Smallwood's hand.

"I am just trying to be friendly." Tyler said clearly annoyed that I stopped him. I noticed the new girl was nowhere to be seen. I sent out a wave of Power and got an answer but not one I expected.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU LOOK FOR ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" She yelled back at the top of her mental lungs. I left Tyler and headed towards the main office where I knew she was. When I got there she was staring intently at the receptionist with a small smile on her face. I sent out Power and realised she was using some as well. Then I noticed something ordinary humans didn't have and wouldn't have noticed. Her canines were slowly protruding and growing longer.

"Look. I don't want to startle you. But, not here anyways. There have been enough attacks on the teachers of this school. Don't attack this one." I said in what was supposed to be a calming, relaxing tone.

"And what if I do?" She asked back matching my tone.

"I'll have to stop you." I replayed taking a step closer. She took one step back as I took another step forward.

"Who are you?" She asked sarcasm seeping into her voice. I looked around and seeing that nobody was around slowly allowed my fangs to slowly grow until they were clearly visible.

"I'm just like you." I whispered taking a step closer. She didn't move a muscle as I walked forward. She finally took a step backward when I was a foot from her. She held out her hand and I reached towards her till our fingers connected by the finger tips. As soon as I touched her fingers I felt an electric shock pass through my body. I withdrew my hand and she must have felt it to because she kept the hand raised but wouldn't looked at me.

"I'm not the only one who felt that was I?" She asked taking a step backwards.

"No I felt it to." I said trying to hide how I was thrilled about her touch. Her voice was soft yet firm. There was a musical rhythm weaved into her voice that reminded me of my mother's voice. It was like she was related to me somehow. She glanced behind me at the old receptionist and then back to me. Her eyes were a soft chocolate with white swirls through them. Her hair was the brightest shade o red I think I had ever seen. Now I remembered who she reminded me of: My mother's sister had the same bright red hair with black highlights as she had.

"You're staring at me. Why?" She tilted her head and looked my up and down. I smiled a small half- second smile and then let the mask slip back on. I loved how she just looked at me but her eyes said a thousand different messages. Her pupils were dialated showing fear and angziety but the colors were filled with joy and wonder.

"You're beautiful." I stated. The bell rang and the next group flooded the halls going to lunch.

"Hey Damon! You... missed lunch." Elena said her smile wavering as she saw her standing there.

"Hey this is...?" I studdered now realizing that she never gave a name.

"Vanessa." She said not moving.

"DON"T WORRY THIS IS MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND." I told Vanessa so her natural instencts wouldn't kick in to defend herself.

"Hello I'm Elena." she said and then nudged Stephan. I realized he was staring at her and cleard my throat. Let's hope to god that Vanessa wasn't thinking atbout him the way my brother probably was.

"I'm Stephan." He said nodding coming out of is trance.

"Hi." Vanessa said.

"Would you like to get something?" I asked her to save her from the many questions building up inside Elena. Vanessa nodded and then started walking away.  
"IF SHE ISN'T UNDER CONTROL OF HER OWN EMOTIONS YOU ARE BREAKING YOUR PROMISE TO ELENA." St. Stephan reminded me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:  
**_It was windy as Elena dragged Stephan and I back into the old Boarding House where Stephan lived. Mrs. Flowers was there and she stared at me as if she knew I was more dangerous than St. Stephan.  
"You have no idea," I thought to myself. I had just fed on two very pretty girls in town who now were taking a nice nap thinking they imagined it all. We walked together up the stairs at Elena's slow human pace. Had it been just me I would already be there and back three times.  
"I asked both of you," She looked strait at me as if to remind me I wasn't alone," to come here today because I really like it here and now that people know about the freaky things that happened we need to be careful." Elena said this still looking at me. And as always St. Stephan was the only one who was not dirrectly looked at only me. Stephan nodded along with every word she said.  
"I need you to promise me you'll be careful. You know like make sure the people think your just normal." I snorted in disgust. Why should I, Damon, have to pretend to be like a pathetic human?  
"I promise." Stephan said without hesitating. I nodded and Elena rushed to kiss Stephan on the lips. I promptly flew through the open window leaving them behind.  
_**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"WHAT EVER LITTLE BROTHER." I said shaking my head. He never would understand that I never played nice.


	2. Why me?

**VANESSA'S POV**  
I walked through the doors of the high school and noticed the many eyes and heads turn towards me. Just about the same time all of the boys' jaws went slack. "I have that affect on some people." I thought dimly to myself. it wasn't until a human stepped in front of me that I really looked around.  
"Hi, I'm Tyler. You must be new here. Would you like me to walk with you to your next class, I'd be glad to." He said walking backwards with me.

"No thank you. I can find my own way." I said noticing the fact that Tyler was keeping up with her longer strides.

"Really it's not a problem if you want someone to walk with." Tyler pressed. Putting his arm out in front of me. This guy was being so persistent.

"She said she's fine." A dark voice called from behind Tyler. Tyler looked around till he found the voice. He had dark chiseled features. His hair was black and straight, and he had cheekbones that any artist would die for. He was... I can't find a word that would describe him. He stretched a hand out towards Tyler's and pulled his arm down allowing me to make my exit.  
I felt a wave of Power and gave an answer back with an equal amount of Power.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU LOOK FOR ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" I got no answering reply so I kept on walking. I arrived at the main office and my fangs started throbbing. I noticed the white neck of the secretary and decided it was time for a snack. I cleared my throat and she looked up directly into my eyes I had her hooked in a matter of a few seconds. I looked around and then slowly let my fangs reach their full sharpness and length.  
"Look. I don't want to startle you. But, not here anyways. There have been enough attacks on the teachers of this school. Don't attack this one." A tall dark boy said pulling me away from her and quickly pulling my fangs in. He caught my worried expression and met my eyes with a cool stare of his own.

"And what if I do?" I asked back matching his tone.

"I'll have to stop you." He replayed taking a step closer. I took one step back as he took another step forward.

"Who are you?" I asked sarcastically. I realized he was the boy from before and sighed. He looked around and seeing that nobody was around, slowly let his canines grow until they were clearly visible.

"I'm just like you." he whispered taking a step closer. I flinched as he walked forward. I carefully took a step backward when he was a foot away. I could smell him and he smelled really good. Not like food does though, but like really, really good. I held out my hand towards him remembering the Power I had felt earlier. Surely he had sent that Power out. He brought his hand towards mine and let our fingertips touch. As soon as they brushed I was washed with an electrical current and felt as if my whole body was lit up. I felt as if I were on fire as I pulled my hand away.

"You're staring at me. Why?" I asked. He was staring at me with the most heated gaze I had ever felt. I tilted my head and looked him up and down. I smiled a small half- second smile. I really liked the way his gaze made me feel. It made me feel as though I was the only thing he cared about and I wanted that more than anything I've ever felt.

"You're beautiful." he stated and I almost caught myself saying "Who's talking?" but I didn't. The bell rang and the next group flooded the halls going to lunch.

"Hey Damon! You... missed lunch." A girl said her smile wavering as she saw me standing there.

"Hey this is...?" Damon stuttered now realizing that I never gave him my name. I say him roll this around in his mind and man did it sound so good! I would have to get him to say my name out loud sometime soon or it might drive me mad.

"Vanessa." I said not moving.

"DON"T WORRY THIS IS MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND." he told me. I wasn't entirely sure I was comfortable what with his brother staring at me like that.

"Hello I'm Elena." she said and then nudged the tall dark haired one next to her. Damon cleared his throat.

"I'm Stephan." He said nodding coming out of his trance.

"Hi." I said very glad that this was just about over.

"Would you like to get something?" Damon asked to save me from any questions that might be forming inside of Elena. I nodded and then started walking away. I walked to what I thought was his car and was assaulted by another scent that pulled me around to find myself face to face with Eliot.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**  
_I sat studying at my desk in the fourth story of our mansion. The window by me was open letting the sunlight pour through my window. I turned back to my studies and found myself crying. My tears leaked onto the delicate print in front of me. I felt the cool hand of the person I trusted with my whole being. He gently lifted my chin and took one of his fingertips and brushed away my tears._

_"Perché siete pianto Vanessa?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulders and he pulls me from my chair and tucked me into his side._

_"Ho di mostrarti qualcosa, I have to show you something." He said taking me into his room in our house. He led me to the bed and set me down on it._

_"Tell me to get you something." Eliot said his voice was very excited and his eyes burned with excitement._

_"Okay. How about my hair brush?" Before I got the words out he was gone, "Hey!" I yelled then turned to find him holding out my hairbrush on the bed behind me. I almost screamed but he put his fingers to his lips._

_"I can get around fifty times faster than you can run," he took off and this time came back empty handed, "I never need to sleep, well sometimes but not really. I am everything I've ever wanted to be. And all it cost me was my mortality." He said this in such a rush that it was hard to keep up._

_"I don't understand," I said trying to get my feet under me. My head started spinning and I remembered I had stopped breathing. I took one long breath and then raised my eyes to see Eliot's face._

_"I'm not human any more. I'm something the world's only dreamt about until now." He whispered into my ear. His breath was as cold as ice._

_"I still... oh my god. You're a vampire! Oh my god!" I wanted to run out of the room. My heart was gripped with terror. I had known Eliot all my life only to find out he wasn't human. Imagine that a vampire!_

_"Please don't run. I really need someone to talk to," He took my hand and held it in own hand. His hand was smooth as I ran my fingers over the surface._

_"So do you, like, drink blood and stuff?" I asked trying to keep my voice and head level and calm. It wouldn't help now if I ran out of the room screaming VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE!_

_"Yes. I have to. It's the only way I stay alive." He admitted stroking my cheek with gentle strokes.  
"So, when did you last eat?" I asked although I really didn't want to know the answer.  
"Last week. It's been a while though and I'll have to feed soon." he answered my worst fears.  
"So you'll force blood from someone, and then just walk away? Why not just get blood from someone willing?" I listened to the words spilling out of me and realized what I had just said.  
"But who would be willing to have their blood taken?" Eliot challenged.  
"I would." I said in a whisper still not sure if I was really saying the words. It was one of those out of body experiences where nothing seems real but you know it is. It was like some horrible night mare that kept coming back.  
_"Si dovrebbe fare che per me, davvero?" Eliot whispered and then tilted my face towards his. He brushed his lips across mine.  
"Vorrei fare qualcosa per voi." I said. He laid me down on the bed and went to shut the door. He sat next to me and shook his head.  
" I can't. Not to you. Not to you Vanessa. Run away from me. I'm nothing but a monster." He turned away from me and put his hands on the wall. The wall was solid brick and he punched strait through it. I lifted myself from the bed and walked over to his hunched form.  
"Vorrei fare qualcosa per voi." I repeated and he looked at me and bent his head to kiss me. He led me back to the bed and tilted my head back at the angle he liked. He bent his head and kissed the spot where he would bite. I felt his teeth sharpen and bite into me. It stung worse than the snake bite I had accidentally received. Then I felt my mind blend with his and felt the satisfaction of the hunger with in Eliot being diminished. When he was done he retracted his fangs and licked at the spot where he bit. He reached over to the dresser beside the bed and took a letter opener. He made a small cut at the base of his neck. He changed positions with me and I attached to that spot. I drank and after when he pulled me away from him he held me and I slept in his room. My maids came in to find me curled against him and nearly banished him from the castle.  
"Egli è il mio ospite. Egli è il benvenuto qui. Non voglio vedere chi di voi mettere il dito su di lui." I said when they tried to take him away. I looked at Eliot and he smiled sadly. They found the bite marks on the side of my neck, although they were almost healed. He left that morning but gave me a silver ring with a blue stone in it. The note said with it:  
"Where this my love and never take it off. I'm so sorry. I took too much. You're what I am now. Io vi amo Vanessa, ho sempre, sempre. con tanto amore come possibile DA QUESTA NOTA, Eliot." I hid in my room from then on. It wasn't until I was truly hungry that I walked out and into the kitchen. I found out that food no longer filled me. I saw the white neck of the cook and then knew why. I fled my home and left my family behind.  
**END FLASHBACK!**

* * *

**Damon's POV  
**I walked out into the parking lot and found Vanessa starring at some boy that was looking back at her. I had to stop picking up girls who loved other guys.  
"Hey Vanessa. Um, who's your friend?" I asked already looking him up and down.  
"This is Eliot." She said still looking at him like he was some treasure or prize she had won.  
"Eliot, well, nice to meet you." I sneered.  
"Nice to meet you too. I was wondering who sent out the tremendous amount of Power but now I see who it was. Vanessa it's been a while." He matched my tone and even matched my stance.  
"It's been four hundred years." Vanessa whispered before launching herself at Eliot. She kissed him and never looked back at me. I almost gagged and went to my car but I couldn't leave. Four hundred years? She kept him in her thoughts for four hundred years and is now just as happy to see him.  
"Avete ancora il Ring, amore?" He asked in my native language. I hated this guy already and I had barely known him.  
"Sì. Ho ancora l'anello." She said back just as fluently.  
"Non ci voglio credere che voi!" Vanessa shrieked throwing her arms around him.  
"Sì. Sono io. Vi ho detto che mi piacerebbe per sempre. Perché trovo che appesi intorno a lui se?" He asked throwing his gaze towards me. I glared back and pulled my keys out.  
"I thought you were gone forever. I was ready to move on. I found Damon and he made me feel something that I haven't felt since you left. He helped me out when Tyler Small was being rude. He is just like us!" She whisper- yelled.  
"Cosa?! Egli è come noi?" he raised his blue eyes to look at mine and I held his gaze.  
"Si, stai idiota!" I said copying his tone. Vanessa shot me a look that could kill.  
"E vedo che non ha maniere." He said I picked up Vanessa and set her aside. Eliot and I circled each other both crouching. Vanessa looked between us and away. I kept my eyes locked on his. As he looked at Vanessa I took this as my oppertunity. I lunged at Eliot's throat and tore at it with my canines. My teeth collided with his flesh and Vanessa cried out. She jumped onto me and pried my head back by my hair. I threw her off of me and then went back to Eliot. There was no turning back anymore. It was either me or him. I sunk my fangs into his throat and ripped at his shirt with my fingernails.  
"Damon stop please!" Vanessa cried still trying to get me off of him. I was too hyped up to stop now. I took his shirt into my fist. There were too many eyes watching here, so I drug him through the woods towards the cemetery. Eliot trailed behind me flailing in my grip.  
**So how was the second chapter? Did you like it? I won't know unless you review. Go ahead it's the little purple button on the bottom of the screen. That's it, a little closer. Sorry for the small cliffy. Next chapter should be up soon! Here are the translations from Italian to English.**  
"Perché siete pianto Vanessa" - "Why are you crying Vanessa?"  
**"Ho di mostrarti qualcosa" - "I have to show you something"  
**"Si dovrebbe fare che per me, davvero?" - "You would do that for me really?"  
**"Vorrei fare qualcosa per voi." - "I would do anything for you."**  
"Egli è il mio ospite. Egli è il benvenuto qui. Non voglio vedere chi di voi mettere il dito su di lui." - "He is my guest. He is welcome here. I do not want to see who you put his finger on him.  
**"Io vi amo Vanessa, ho sempre, sempre. con tanto amore come possibile DA QUESTA NOTA, Eliot****. -**** I love you Vanessa, I always have, and always will. With as much love as possible from this note, Eliot.  
**"Avete ancora il Ring, amore? -You still have the ring, Love?  
**"Sì. Ho ancora l'anello -Yes, I still have it.**  
"Non ci voglio credere che voi -I can't believe it's you!  
**"Sì. Sono io. Vi ho detto che mi piacerebbe per sempre. Perché trovo che appesi intorno a lui se?" -****Yes. It's me. I told you that I would love you always. What are you doing hanging around him?**  
"Cosa?! Egli è come noi -What? He's like us?  
**"Si, stai idiota" -Yes, you idiot!  
**"E vedo che non ha maniere. –And I see he has no manners.


	3. Damon's end?

**Damon's POV**

I drug him behind me into the graveyard. He pulled and tugged until he finally got free. He turned and kicked me in the ribs. I heard something snap, and blood came out of my mouth. I spat it out and lashed out at his eyes. He stepped aside and put his foot out in front of me. I flipped foreword and slammed against one of the many cracked granite headstones breaking it in half. Eliot turned and grabbed the back of my black jacket and flung me against another headstone. He grabbed at my left hand and took my ring off. I snarled. It wasn't a written rule for vampires, but removing a ring off of someone, was a taboo.

"I think I'll keep it. It might be worth something." Eliot said tossing it up and catching it. I looked beyond Eliot's shoulder and saw that Vanessa watched the whole thing.

"Give it back Eliot." Vanessa's voice sounded out loud and mentally.

"What ever babe." Eliot sneered.

"Give it back." She repeated. Eliot shook his head and she knelt down to the ground and muttered something. I could see Power draining out from the ground and Vanessa was flooded with light.

"Last chance, Eliot." Vanessa said and I saw her aiming the Power directly at him. Eliot laughed but threw the ring back down at my feet. I hastily pulled it back on even though there was no sunlight in the tree covered graveyard.

"Chill babe. I gave it back."

"You aren't who I knew. I'm sorry Eliot I just can't let this go." Vanessa said releasing the Power. The blast hit him and knocked him against one of the big oak trees. I glanced at Vanessa and then to where Eliot landed. Where his body should have been there was a pile of ashes. I looked back at Vanessa affraid that she might decide I was next. She knelt on the ground and was holding her stomach. I got up from the rubbage of the headstone and quietly made my way over to her side.

"What have I done?" She wept into her hands. I lifted her face and gently brushed the hair from her face. She looked up at me and flung her arms around me. The force almost knocked me over. She adjusted her arms so they were around me. I flinched as she tightened her hold putting pressure on my broken rib. I hissed and she pulled back to look at me.

"Alright where does it hurt?" She asked feeling around under my jacket. Her voice was firm and her fingers never slowed as she checked me for broken bones.

"It doesn't." I lied putting the mask back into place.

"Don't lie to me Damon Salvatore you know it's broken as well as I do. Now lie down." She commanded putting her hand up before I could protest. I laid flat on the ground and she bent over pressing her palm into the soil. She withdrew more Power and then let it release into my body. The Power surged through me and I felt the bone go together and bond whole once more.

"There it's not broken anymore." She said letting me sit up.

"Thanks." I moved to get up and she let me. I staggered to my feet and she helped brab me before I fell face first into the dirt. I shook my head and tried to stand alone.

"It's one of the down sides to using that much Power to fix things, never goes away without side affects. They should ware off in a few minutes, hours, years. I don't know." Vanessa said this and I flinched I could be a staggering vampire for centuries.

"Um, there not permanent sidaffects, are they?" If I was going to be stuck like this I might as well go live in a nut house.

"I'm joking about the years part. The fastest recovery I've ever witnessed was when this little girl fell off her bike and I fixed it. She recovered in two minutes. So I should expect to see the affects wearing off right about now." She said and so I stood up strait. Vanessa seemed pleased with her work so I walked her back to the car holding her hand.

"There's a nice place that they have people who just freely give blood." Vanessa said as I unlocked the door. I thought about this and thought what idiotic human would willingly give up their blood to vampires? Oh yeah that's right Elena did that for a while. What a shame. When I got the car open Vanessa reached over and clasped her hand with mine. I looked down at our hands and she withdrew hers pulling them into her lap. Her eyes were also focused on her hands in her lap. I reached back over and took her hand back into mine.

"What?" She asked sounding a lot like Katherine. Vanessa even had that sence that she knew what she was doing, but didn't know at the same time. She was also very similar to Elena. They had the same dark hair, blue eyes, and tall body that made everyone want them, myself included. They were so different though. Elena's fire was within while Vanessa's was on the outside. Elena had this way of making everyone do what she wanted because she could do that to people just by asking them. But Vanessa somehow just made people want to help her. She just bats her eyes and they feel helpless. Vanessa was also dangerous if you got on her bad side as was made clear this arfernoon. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**So you like it? Sorry another cliffy! Should have more up soon! Should Damon end up with Vanessa? Vote now on my page!!!! This Elena is based off of the T.V. Series one! I love the show!!!!**


End file.
